1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of furniture coverings and, more particularly, pertains to sanitary and decorative table and chair covers, and kits containing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Table and chair covers are often used to cover tables and chairs to protect them from dust, dirt, spills and the like. Also, it is common to cover tables and chairs with a cover that improves the aesthetic appearance of the table and chair. Table and chair covers are widely used in the hospitality industry such as at banquets, entertainment and special events. Table and chair covers are commonly constructed of cloth fabric material which can be removed and laundered. The expense in providing the cloth table and chair covers initially, and of transporting, laundering and storing such covers, has created a prohibitively expensive pricing for such covers such that many who would prefer to use covers at their special events do not. As a result, a significant demand goes unmet in the industry.
Nevertheless, the use of covers for tables and chairs is highly desirable, as tables and chairs which are used by a great many people become worn and unsanitary as time passes. Therefore, there is a need to employ table and seat coverings which do not suffer from the economic limitations referenced above.
The need exists, therefore, to provide affordable table and chair covers to limit users' contact with tables and chairs, to reduce wear and tear and the spread of germs and disease that may result from contact with the contaminated surfaces of the tables and chairs.
The need also exists to provide an inexpensive way to alter the appearance of furniture.
It is, therefore, a primary object of my invention to provide sanitary covers for banquet and/or folding tables and chairs and the like, which is made from an inexpensive, single-use material.
It is also an object of this invention to provide such covers which eliminate the need and expense of cleaning the tables and chairs due to the fact that the covers provide a barrier to the transmission of contaminants between the table and seat and the users.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a cover that may be easily replaced each time the table or chair is used for a different event.
Applicant's work in the catering field led to the further development of a catering kit and supplies, which include table covers and table skirts, made of the same non-woven material as the chair covers she invented. Similar to the issue encountered with the chair covers, the expense of purchasing cloth table covers and table skirts, initially, and of transporting, laundering and storing same has created a prohibitively expensive pricing such that many caterers who continue to use cloth table covers and skirts charge the function sponsor for their use, adding significantly (and in many cases, prohibitively) to the cost of an event. Due to this problem, an industry of suppliers and cleaners of just these products has arisen. In other words, the expense and effort required for individual caterers to maintain their own table linens is not justifiable and rental suppliers of these products have emerged.
There are many examples of plastic table covers in the prior art. U.S. Pat. App. Pub. 2004/0238087 to Ciapessoni teaches a disposable tablecloth that can be converted into a trash bag. No criticality of material is discussed by Ciapessoni and no disclosure of non-woven material is made. U.S. Pat. App. Pub. 2003/0031826 to Cleveland et al. teaches a laminated, waterproof table covering for outdoor use. Cleveland's table cover is disclosed to be preferably made of polyethylene laminate and is not disposable.
Although maintenance of plastic table covers is less expensive than the maintenance of cloth table covers, there are still many detriments to the use of plastic. For example, everyone is familiar with the “sticky feel” associated with plastic table covers. If a plastic cover is made of a lightweight material, it may not stay on the table or may cause other lightweight items located thereupon to spill. If the plastic cover is of heavy gauge material, it very often does not conform to the shape of the table. If used on a buffet, a heavy gauge plastic table cover may be caught or pulled by event attendees, resulting in spillage or the like. Many of the lightweight or heavy gauge plastic covers are not disposable, requiring caterers to lug them around. To date, no one has employed non-woven material in connection with table covers and/or skirts.